


I cant wait to see you

by RhymeReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is VERY TRIGGERING.<br/>Also, I was feeling sadstucky as of late, but I promise Im not suicidal. I just felt like this needed to be written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I cant wait to see you

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY TRIGGERING.  
> Also, I was feeling sadstucky as of late, but I promise Im not suicidal. I just felt like this needed to be written.

Cold wind swept across the chilled stones in the field to mark lost ones. Usually the wind is comforting, but today it only brought you greater sadness. You kneeled in front of one of the many stones and stared at what was carved.

 

Dave Strider

December 3 1995- March 26 2013

Time turned on

 

            Dave would have loved the note you put on the stone. He was strangely obsessed with time and he would have thought the sappiness of it hilarious. He would have laughed that wonderful laugh of his that always made you want to laugh too. His eyes would have been closed behind his shades from laughing so hard and maybe he would even laugh enough to let them slip down his nose so you could see the fiery orbs.

            But Dave wouldn’t laugh now. He would never laugh again.

            It was a car crash that took him from you. He had been driving home where you were waiting for him with a box of pizza and another box. A felt covered box with a ring inside. You were going to propose to him, but you never got the chance.

            A phone call had come in. It was the hospital, telling you that there was a wreak and they tried, but couldn’t save him.

            You didn’t cry then. You called Bro and Rose and Jade. You called Terezi and Karkat. You called everybody, your voice a deadpan the whole time.

            You helped Bro make the arrangements. You watched silently while your best friend and boyfriend was buried in the ground. Jade leaned on Karkat and cried, Rose hung onto Kanaya like a vice and even Bro has his head buried in the shoulder of his boyfriend Jake. But still you didn’t cry.

            It wasn’t till now, after the funeral that you let the tears flow. You sit in front of the tombstone and hold your head in your hands as you weep. You sit there for who knows how long before you feel a presence beside you. You glance up and take in the sight of a girl in a long black skirt and a light jade jacket. A pink scarf was wrapped around her neck and pushing back her light blond hair was a headband to match her jacket. Rose.

            She laid a thin hand on your shoulder ad stared down at you through tear filled lavender eyes. “John.” She said softly. “Its gonna be okay.”

            “No it isn’t.” Your voice is heavy with teas and emotion. “Its never going to be okay when he isn’t here!” You nearly yell at her because she is wrong. Without Dave, life wont be good. It wont be okay. Because Dave was your universe.

            She kneeled down next to you and hugged you tightly. “It is going to be alright John. I promise.”

            You didn’t believe her.

 

 

            Days turned to weeks turned to months, and every second without him was more unbearable then the last. You couldn’t take it anymore.

            You wrote a note in bright blue ink. It said that you were sorry. It explained why you are doing it. It begs for the forgiveness of your friends.

            You sealed the letter in an envelop and set it next to you. You stood up on your bed, right under the ceiling fan. You wrapped one end of the rope around your neck and the other around the fan blade. You had one single thught as you stepped off your bed.

 

“ _I cant wait to see you Dave”_


End file.
